Simple Misunderstandings
by ONEsword
Summary: Santana Lopez have a thing for British accents so she's extremely happy when she hears about the new kid who has transferred to WMHS from England. With high expectations she hopes that new kid is one hot fella. But you can't get everything, can you? Add a little language barriers and you got some simple misunderstandings. Brittana. One-shot.


**A/N:** I began writing this months and months ago and didn't finish it until today.  
It's just a one-shot, hope you guys like it!

Don't own Glee or the song and other television show mentioned in this.

* * *

**Simple Misunderstandings**

Santana Lopez have a thing for British accents so she's extremely happy when she hears about the new kid who has transferred to WMHS from England. With high expectations she hopes that new kid is one hot fella. But you can't get everything, can you? Add a little language barriers and you got some simple misunderstandings.  
Brittana. One-shot.

Rumor had it that a new kid had started at William McKinley High School.  
Santana was intrigued, to say the least. Rumor also had it that said kid came from England. She didn't know more, but that was enough for her.  
According to Santana, a British accent was to die for.  
Have you seen or heard Tom Felton, Alex Pettyfer or David Beckham? Like, okay, so if it wasn't for the fact that she was way too old and way too cool to have posters on her walls, she definitely would've had them wallpapered with some Tom, Alex and David. Definitely some fine male specimen right there. Victoria was one lucky lady.  
Do you know how hard it is to find a fine man, especially one with a sexy British accent, in fucking Lima, Ohio, United States of America.  
No. You don't just _find_ one of those there. In the big cities, maybe. But this forgotten hole of a shit town? Just no.  
There was an Irish guy stalking her though. Sure, Irish was a _British_ accent, but certainly not a sexy one if you would ask the head Cheerio.  
Okay, so maybe Irish could be hot too, but not if it came out from the shape of Pixie Boy, also known as Rory Flanagan.  
Whatever.

Santana's next mission was to find this new guy and make him fall for her. Not that getting a guy falling for her had ever been a mission. They usually wanted her to fall for them.  
Well, Santana only assumed it was a new guy. She had heard some of the Cheerios say how hot this new addition to their school was and she was pretty sure that the cheerleader was not swinging for her own team, she would know.  
But first. Biology class. Where she'd most likely fall asleep...

She stepped into her biology classroom and waved absentmindedly at Quinn before taking her seat in the back, ready to fall asleep.  
She completely missed the curious look of one blonde sitting next to the blonde cheerio.

* * *

"Yo, Santana! Wait up!"

"Screw you, Puckerman. What do you want?" Santana groaned in her usual tone as she spoke to Puck, it didn't really help that she had just been awoken after having an amazing dream, that might have included British accents.

"Calm yo tits. I was just gonna ask if you've seen the new kid yet."

"No, I haven't. Why? Is he ugly?" Santana said and quickly turned around to face her friend with a scowl, hoping to get a 'no' in reply.

"_He_?" Puck quirked an eyebrow before he got an idea. "Oh. No, no. I think you're going to like what you see. You have a thing for blonde's, right?" he said and smirked knowingly.

"Yeah. So he's blonde then..." the Latina pondered to herself. "He doesn't look like Sam, does he?" Santana said, hoping that the new guy wouldn't look too much like her ex-boyfriend.

"Definitely no fish lips..." Puck said and smirked to himself as he thought about something else that differed between the two blonde individuals. New kid definitely didn't have something hanging between _her_ legs. But he'd keep that little piece of information away from Santana for as long as possible. This would be fun...

"Good, good..." Santana smiled as she entered her own bubble. _British accent, blonde. Hot, according to her Cheerio's friends. Doesn't look like Sam, according to her bro. _"Yes..." she smirked to herself as she made herself ready to meet this new hottie.  
But first...

"Where are you going Lopez?" Puck asked as Santana walked away and out of the building.

"Smoke."

"The Puckerman approves of a lot, but I do not approve of the tobacco, Santana!"

"I don't care." Santana said and showed him her manicured middle finger.

* * *

Today was Glee practice and she needed her voice to have that smoky, sexy ring to it.  
Her voice had that naturally, but a little extra wouldn't mind, right?  
Her mind was clouded with thoughts of this new guy.  
It wasn't often people transferred to William McKinley High, so this was definitely exciting. And apparently a hottie, at that. Unless her cheerio friend would have a shitty taste in guys...  
She was thinking of how she would make this guy fall for her.  
She was obviously the most attractive and popular girl at this school, being the co-captain of the cheerleader squad and all, so she didn't really need to worry about that. But what if said guy was more of a blonde, God-loving man, like Quinn? Then there would definitely be some competition.  
She had to come up with a masterplan...

Her thoughts got interrupted as she heard someone talk to her. Well, she assumed that the person was talking to her, because she was currently alone, beside the person who was talking to her, of course.

"Hi. You don't happen to have an extra fag to share, do you?" a soft voice from behind Santana said.

What the... what? What did this person just ask for? Who is this girl. Wait... that accent... could it... no... nono... no...

"Sorry, if you don't want to share..."

"Uhm... that's kind of offensive, don't you think?" Santana rolled her eyes before she inhaled and exhaled the smoke. Some people never ceased to surprise anymore. She turned around to meet her intruder. She was chocked, she quickly did a once over and eyed the girl cautiously.  
A blonde, with British accent. Okay, so she had been wrong about the whole guy or gal thing.  
A red beanie on her head, a white tee, topped with a white unbuttoned shirt that tucked neatly into beige chinos, a black leather belt holding them up and rolled up sleeves showing off strong arms with a silver wrist watch.  
Oh, damn...  
At least she couldn't deny one thing that the Cheerio had said. Blondie was definitely eye candy, even Satana could tell as much.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. If you don't want to share it for free I can always fork out..."  
the blonde said as she reached for her pocket. The next second she was holding up a five dollar bill between her pointer and middle finger. "So, what do you say? A fag for a five? It's worth it. You could get a whole new pack for that..." she winked.

_'Don't act nice because she's hot. Don't act nice because she's hot...', _Santana repeated her new mantra inside of her head.

"Okay. I have no idea what the hell you're asking for. A _fag_?" blondie nodded eagerly. "We no speak same language." Santana said sarcastically in a fake accent and waved with her cigarette between the two.

"I'm asking for a fag, you know..." the blonde motioned with her hands, putting her middle and forefinger in front of her lips and inhaled the second hand smoke oozing from Santana's cigarette.

"You mean a cigarette?"

"Oh, yeah, exactly. One of those." the Brit said and pointed towards Santana's stub. "But a new one, if you don't mind."

"Yeah, sure. I got one." Santana said as she finally was realizing what the blonde was asking for. "Here." she said and handed over one.

"Thanks." blondie said and happily took the cigarette. Offering the dollar bill, which Santana kindly declined, without no success as the blonde girl folded the bill and put it in the pocket of Santana's jacket.

"So, you're the new kid then?" Santana said awkwardly as she looked at the blonde's retreating hand from her chest pocket.

"Yeah, I just moved here. My name's Brittany by the way." Brittany said and offered her hand to greet the brunette.

"Oh, hi Brittany." Santana smiled and took Brittany's hand in her free hand.

Santana believed that a handshake said a lot about a person, and right now she could tell that Brittany seemed pretty fearless, her grip firm and steady, strong even. But still kind of soft and gentle? She felt safe? That made no sense...

"Excuse me, will you. Gotta go to the loo. It was nice meeting you, _Santana_. I'll see you around?" Brittany said and started to walk towards the school building before Santana could speak up and question how on Earth new girl knew her name. After a few meteres Brittany turned around and met brown eyes again. "Oh, and lovely ladies like you shouldn't mess up your health by smoking." the blonde winked before throwing the unused cigarette in the nearest bin before starting to walk again.

"Yeah, yeah..." Santana mumbled as she stared after the retreating figure.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

Hola! Was there something more boring than Spanish class? Mr. Schuester was terrible at Spanish and it made no sense that he was teaching the language.  
Santana was already fluent in it and only took it since it'd be easy to just glide right through it.  
But maybe Spanish class would be more interesting from now on, with some British flavor sitting right next to her, doodling cats in her notebook...

"Hey, Santana. Can I borrow a rubber?" Brittany asked aloud when she made the tail on her cat too short.

"Oh, who's the lucky dude?" Puck hollered from the seat behind them, a few other jocks joining him and the rest of the class sniggering. Everyone except Brittany and Santana.

"Silence, kids!" Will said as he looked up from his desk.

"Oh, oh! I think I got one!" Puck shouted as he dug around in his pocket.

"Gross." Santana whispered under her breath.

"Brittany wants to borrow an eraser, am I right?" Will said, holding up an eraser as he walked towards the seats at the back to hand one over for her.

"Oh, dang. I thought she wanted a condom!" the mohawked jock said as he held up a squared package containing the rubber.

"Why would I want a condom? I don't need one." Brittany said with a surprised look. "Can girls get you pregnant..." the blonde mumbled, and Santana was not sure if she had heard correctly. "Well, okay. That one time, me and my best friend back in England made really big balloons out of them..." Brittany rambled as she remembered old times in her hometown.

"Well, kids, back on subject!" Will said as turned around and walked back to his desk.

* * *

During Spanish class Santana hadn't been able to stop looking at the blonde Brit next to her. Well, she wasn't sure if the lingering looks did go completely unnoticed by the blonde, because sometimes when Santana tried to causally look to her right, Brittany would be staring back at her with a small smile on her lips, before both of them realized that they had been caught looking. When that happened, both of them awkwardly averted their eyes, only to look back up moments later when the coast was clear again.  
So maybe neither were that good at being subtle.  
They continued that pattern until the bell rang and they left for a short break before next class.

Santana was left confused.  
It was weird. As the Latina had been glued to the blonde, she had began noticing small things about Brittany. Santana Lopez never noticed things.  
Like, she noticed how Brittany sometimes would nibble on her pen, which wasn't a normal pen, but some weird pen you would see a child have in their pencil case.  
And weirdly enough, Santana had found that endearingly adorable.  
She had also noticed how Brittany's eyes would light up whenever she'd come up with a cheesy line for her speech bubbles for those cats she had been drawing.  
They way she'd bite her lip, the small freckles, the look of concentration...  
Not to forget mentioning the way Brittany had been looking at her when the blonde thought she hadn't been watching. With curiosity and adoration.  
The way Brittany's cheeks had turned pink when she caught her looking, much like her own cheeks had felt. Warm and rosy.

So far she had seen the flirty side of Brittany, the one that wasn't afraid to make the first move, or say or do something that would sound ridiculously charming even though it really wasn't.  
She had seen the sweet and caring side, the one who didn't want her to smoke, the one that was willing to pay five dollars to make her smoke one cigarette less...

So far Brittany had a lot of qualities Santana would find in the perfect boyfriend.  
Santana was intrigued by Brittany. To say the least... and for God's sake, they had just met.

* * *

Brittany had met Quinn in her first class, biology, and had felt an instant connection to her.  
For an outsider, they would seem to be complete opposites, Quinn would be considered really smart and educated, while Brittany might be seen as a little naive and unintelligent at times.  
She really wasn't though and Quinn had noticed that, and therefore, taken Brittany under her wing to teach her all about William McKinley and its hierarchy.

That's why Brittany found herself lunching with Quinn and Santana.  
Quinn had insisted that she could sit by the table where the popular students sat, because Quinn was sure that Brittany soon would earn her spot there anyway. And if she didn't, she would still be allowed to sit with them, since Quinn had a feeling that they all would become great friends, at least as soon as Santana would loosen up a bit.

Santana seemed to be a little off towards Brittany, and maybe the Latina was angry at her for throwing one of her cigarettes? The Brit couldn't come up with a better reason why Santana was looking at her the way she currently was. Glaring?  
Either way, she did not look amused...

* * *

"Do you have any hobbies?" Quinn asked and looked at Brittany, who slowly averted her eyes from Santana. Probably to make it less apparent that she had been staring.

"I enjoy dancing. My mum thinks that I should try and persuade it, but I don't know." Brittany said and shrugged. "I really like pusses. So I don't know, maybe I'll go for something in that area? I got a really cute pussy called Lord Tubbington, he's really big but I love touching his soft fur."

Quinn just stared at the blonde Brit, and even Santana turned her eyes up to gawk at Brittany.

"What? Do I have something in my face?" Brittany asked as she wiped around her mouth.

"Oh, uhm. Okay? So what kind of profession were you thinking of then? OB?" Quinn said as she tried to figure out what the hell the blonde was saying. Was she high or something?

"Maybe a vet?" Brittany said and took a sip of water. "I don't know though, I don't think I'm smart enough." she said and pouted.

"Don't say that, Brittany." Santana said and reached her arm out to reassure the blonde by rubbing at her wrist. "Everyone are smart in their own ways."

"Oh. Okay." Brittany smiled as she looked down at her wrist where Santana still had her hand.

"Uhm, yeah." Santana mumbled before realizing what the hell she was doing. She quickly retreated her hand and let it fall back down in her lap.

"I agree with Santana though." Quinn said. "If you got enough interest and really want that, then I'm sure that you'll become a great veterinarian. Don't let other people tell you what you can and can't do."

"Thanks." Brittany said shyly. "I'm pretty good at cat diseases actually."

"Oh, God..." Santana mumbled as she finally realized what Brittany was talking about.

"What? Are you okay?" Brittany asked as she looked at the Latina.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, I just thought that you were... never mind."

"No, I want to know!" Brittany smiled as she looked into brown eyes.

"It's kind of embarrassing. I just thought that you were talking about..." Santana began before taking a deep breath. So embarrassing. "I just thought that you were talking about your pussy..."

"I did. I said that his name is Lord Tubbington. I love rubbing him and making him purr."

"No. I meant like, your punani..."

"My what?"

"Honey, she's talking about your vajayjay..." Quinn added.

"Oh. But why would I talk about my fanny?"

"Your Fanny? Why are we suddenly switching this topic to that new exchange student from Germany?" Santana said, not sure if relieved or offended by the sudden change of topic.

"Who?" Brittany said as she looked between the two cheerleaders.

"Hold up." Quinn said and held up her hand as if to stop further conversation. "This is incredibly confusing. How did we go from talking about Brittany's _cat_ to her, uhm, organs, to some exchange student called Fanny?"

"Maybe we should just change topics completely then?" Brittany said.

"Yeah, I think that's for the best." Santana said and sighed in relief.

Santana didn't want to talk about _vaginas_ with the new girl. She was sure that she hadn't done a very great first impression.  
_God, I'm such an idiot...  
_But then again, why did Brittany's opinion about her matter all of a sudden? She never cared about anyone's opinion about her.

"God, am I craving a nice buttery crumpet right now..." Brittany said as she nibbled on a dry cookie.

"Okay..." Quinn said as she eyed Brittany out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, I love when it's kind of slippery between the fingers..." Brittany continued.

"What is that? Is that some weird way for you to say that you..." Santana tried to find the correct words to phrase herself without sounding too dirty, but she couldn't come up with the right words. "Whatever." she sighed.  
Here she was hoping that they could have a decent conversation without everything turning ridiculously naughty in her head. Why was this happening all of a sudden...

"I haven't had one in so long. I love when the butter is runny..."

"You know what. That is kind of disturbing. Will you please stop saying that you want a buttery crumpet." the Latina sneered, the last two words in air quotes. "Please."

"Why? I only..."

"No. I don't want to hear it." Santana said and Quinn was trying to hold back a giggle.

Santana had thought that maybe Brittany was gay. Since the condom talks, wondering if a girl can get you pregnant. Taking the word "pusses" for "pussies" had obviously been a huge mistake. But now this? Wanting a buttery crumpet or to butter her crumpet or whatever?  
Was that how the Brit's said "butter my muffin"?  
It was incredibly disturbing to hear Brittany say something like that after having made up in her mind that Brittany most definitely was a _vagetarian_. Yes, she just said that in her head.  
_I'd gladly let Britt eat... Wait? Hold on a second... I'd gladly let Britt eat... no-no, don't go there Santana..._

"I've never really understood crumpets. You Brits always talk about crumpets and tea as if it's some gift from above. What's so special about them?" Quinn asked, awaiting an answer.

"Well, I can't say that I'm very keen on tea. I'm more of a hot chocolate with marshmallows person. But my mother and father love their Earl Grey, at least they tell me that every time they drink tea, I'm not sure if they actually know someone named Earl Grey..."

"Whatever, I'm out of here. See you in the glee club, Fabray." Santana announced, took her tray and left.

"What's up with her?" Brittany asked with a pout on her face as she watched as Santana left the table.

"Don't take it personally, Britt. She's always like that. She'll come around." Quinn assured and smiled at Brittany who still looked sad that the Latina had left.

"Okay..."

"So, you said that you're a dancer. Do you sing?"

* * *

"Hey, Brittany? My name is Rachel Berry and I'm the star of this schools Glee club. However, we're always looking for new talents to join us. Quinn told me that you are an impeccable dancer..."

"Oh-kay?" Brittany was surprised that this Rachel person seemed to know about her dancing already seeing as she had told Quinn just minutes prior, but she assumed that good news travelled fast.

"Yes, good." Rachel said, taking the 'okay' as a 'yes. "That leads me to my next question. Would you like to join the Glee club?"

"Uhm, sure?" she answered, remembering something about Santana being in that club and her mother telling her that she should join some club.

"Great! Audition is at 4PM in the music classroom. Come prepared and don't be late! See you later, Brittany. I'm looking forward to hear you sing."

"Audition? But you..."

"Audition is compulsory if you want to join our club. See you lat..."

"Wait, today?"

"Yes. See you later, Brittany."

"But I don't have time to rehearse!"

"A real star doesn't need to rehearse to shine! I look forward to see your audition!"

And with that, Brittany was left alone with math class coming right up...

* * *

"We got a new student here today who wants to try out. Her name is Brittany and she recently moved her from England." Mr. Schuester said.

"Look, Rory! You finally got a friend!" Santana said cheekily.

"Funny..." Rory muttered towards Santana, his eyes glued to the blonde beauty in front of him.

"She's going to dance and perform a song of her choice. The stage is yours when you are ready!"

"Thank you, I'm ready now." Brittany smiled confidently. "Should I play the song as backtrack or can the band play?"

"It's up to you! The band practically knows every song there is to know!"

"Great. Be right back then." Brittany said and waved to the band to follow her outside for a moment. "I'll just play the song for them."

"We will just sing some warmup song in the meantime!" Will said and turned back to his other students. "What do you guys say about some freestyle?"

The group jumped up from their seats as Rachel took the first note.  
Puck and Sam joined in on their acoustic guitars while Finn made up the beat on some chairs and his legs.  
Soon enough everyone were singing and dancing around the room and everyone had missed that Brittany and the band was back, all of them wearing big goofy smiles.

Brittany saw the blissful look on Santana's face and knew that she had to be in this club, no matter what. If her audition wouldn't be good enough, she'd fight for her spot, but hopefully she wouldn't need to fight that hard for it.

* * *

"So, a little backstory to why I chose this song. I've been obsessed with this singer lately, and I think all of you have heard at least one song by her. I think a lot of people take me for one of those hipsters who only listens to indie, but I'm a pop lover at heart. After all, my name is Brittany S. Pierce." Brittany began and winked towards some guy in a wheelchair at the front row. "Anyway. When I got to Lima and Williams McKinley, I met someone..." pause. "This one is for that person." she quickly glanced at the person of her thoughts, who was sitting at the back.

When the Latina had heard that Brittany had met someone, she had stopped her nail filing motion and was looking down at Brittany, who looked right back at her at that moment.  
Santana's heart was beating more rapidly and by the time the band had begun playing and Brittany had begun singing it was racing.  
She knew this song...

Brittany had come up with a basic choreography for the song and moved her arms and legs in coordination.

_We were both heading different ways  
Both in rush, trying to get away  
I ran into you, like a crash of thunder  
Out in the rain, waiting for the bus  
We started talking about different stuff  
And it's true, there's an eight world wonder  
And from now on..._

For a moment Brittany stopped dancing and put all her power into the next lyrics...

_You're not as lonely as you think you are  
I'm trying to tell you_

She looked right at Santana, who was staring back in awe.  
The next second Brittany was gracefully dancing around to the upbeat song.

_Anything you want _girl_, I can make it happen  
We could fall in love, and I can be your sweetie  
Anytime a day _girl_, I'll be your distraction  
We can make it happen, I can be your sweetie, sweetie_

You're not as lonely as you think you are  
I'm trying yo tell you

Anything you want girl,_ I can make it happen  
We could fall in love, and I can be your sweetie, sweetie_

I'm down to take any glass of wine  
Stay up late and struck your time  
When I'm with you, I feel a different hunger  
You held my head and didn't let go  
I'm gonna kiss you now, I thought you should know

Brittany danced her way towards the seat where Santana sat. She sent the Latina a flirtatious wink.  
A few feet away Brittany turned around and danced into a different direction.

_I know when it's true, there's an eight world wonder  
And from now on_

You're not as lonely as you think you are  
I'm trying to tell you

The rest of the Glee club was finally starting to get the lyrics and soon some of them began to fill in with backing vocals.

_Anything you want _girl,_ I can make it happen  
We could fall in love and I can be your sweetie  
Anytime a day _girl,_ I can be your distraction  
We can make it happen, I can be your sweetie sweetie_

You're not as lonely as you think you are  
I'm trying to tell you...

By now the whole Glee club was down on the floor, singing along with the lyrics and dancing around Brittany.  
But Brittany didn't dance anymore and neither did Santana.  
The Latina hadn't moved from her seat and sat there, looking at Brittany.  
Brittany wasn't singing anymore either. She was mouthing the words as the rest of the talented bunch of singers sang the words of Carly Rae Jepsen's "Sweetie".

_You're not as lonely as you think you are  
I'm trying to tell you_

Brittany kept mouthing the words and motioned with her head, to tell Santana to come down where the other's were.  
Santana understood what Brittany meant, but she was moving slowly as she raised from her seat and gravitated towards the blonde, who was like an eight wonder when it came to dancing and singing, and just _being_.  
However, soon enough Santana was standing face to face with Brittany, looking up at clear blue eyes.

_Anything you want _girl_, I can make it happen  
We could fall in love, and I can be your sweetie  
Anytime a day _girl, _I'll be your distraction  
We can make it happen, I can be your sweetie, sweetie  
_  
The two of them being the only one's who were standing completely still, the rest of the group were still dancing around, or wheeling around, singing as loud as they possibly could, that's why Brittany did what she did.  
No one noticed as the new girl leaned in closer to Santana, to whisper the last words of the song...

_You're not as lonely as you think you are  
I'm trying to tell you  
That all I wanna do, is be truth to you  
And give you satisfaction, sweetie, sweetie yeah..._

A shiver ran down Santana's spine, and just like that, the moment was gone as the fellow club members erupted in cheers.

"You really showed a lot of spunk there, Brittany." Mr. Scheuster said enthusiastically as all the students had taken their seats again.

"_Spunk_?" Brittany said and nearly choked.

"Yeah, it was so energetic and really fun to watch. You were really confident without being too cocky about yourself. I think you know whether or not you'll get to join us. But what do you guys think? Is Brittany in?"

"Yes!" the group shouted in unison. Even Santana, for the first time, was smiling brightly at the new addition to their little glee club.

* * *

Weeks passed and Santana was still intrigued with Brittany and her ways.  
There were times when she thought that Brittany was flirting with her, and her _audition_, but she wasn't so sure if she was actually doing it intentionally or just being the charming and friendly person that she usually were.  
Sure, Santana Lopez, hottest bitch at McKinley had boys flirting with her all the time. But girls usually didn't dare to go near her, and certainly not to flirt with her.  
That's why she didn't know if Brittany's compliments, lingering looks, help with carrying books and whatnot, was to show some kind of interest or just to be nice.  
She was confused.  
Did she want Brittany to flirt with her? Hadn't she, herself, been trying to throw in some discreet comments in a flirtatious way? She had been nicer around Brittany, hadn't she?  
Maybe, deep down, she wanted Brittany to like her too...

* * *

Bowling night with the gleeks? What a _great_ way to spend a Friday night.  
Yeah, no.  
She had told them that she had better plans than to spend her night with a stupid school club. But in the end, Quinn and Brittany had dragged her with her. Literally.  
Brittany is really strong, and she does have pretty nice arms, Santana had noticed that the first time they met. But now was different.  
They had never really hugged before, they weren't that kind of friends, but now, Brittany had been lifting Santana by wrapping her arms around the Latina's small waist.  
Santana did only struggle the first few metres, realizing that it was no use, other than that she'd probably hurt Brittany and that was nothing she wanted to do. She did not want to see that face sad again. Yeah, she would never ever say anything bad about Britney Spears ever again.

During the short trip from her doorstep to Quinn's car, where said blonde and Sugar were waiting, ready to bowl, Santana noticed just how warm and soft Brittany's skin was.  
If someone would've asked, she would've denied it. But truth was, she liked being held in Brittany's arms. It was as if that warmth the Brit emanated, traveled from one body to another. She felt all warm on the inside, and she wasn't sure why. She only knew that she liked the feeling of that particular warmth. And when Brittany finally let go of her, she instantly missed that warm fuzzy feeling.

Surprise, surprise!  
Rachel was standing on the table singing her heart out to some bad 80's song that was playing in the bowling alley, with Finn backing her up as he looked at her lovingly.  
You can't go out with the glee club and not expect something like this to happen. It was just everyday occurrence.

Santana had thrown two of her two throws perfectly, both of them being strikes.  
But Santana's team was losing big. The Latina was obviously the only one on her team, consisting of Finn, Sugar, Quinn, Mike and Mercedes, who actually knew how to bowl.  
Sugar and Quinn didn't see it as a competition, but just for fun, while Mercedes didn't even want to put her fingers into the holes, because that could ruin her nails. Mike should just keep dancing and Finn, well, he could keep trying to dance.  
The other team was clearly a lot better.  
Brittany made all the pins fall down, so did Puck and Sam. Kurt, Rachel and Artie must have had some hidden talents, because damn, they may not have thrown strikes, but they could all throw.  
The different teams enveloped each other in friendly hugs as Team Brittany won the game.  
When the game was over they soon decided to start celebrating at the arcade hall next door.  
Brittany celebrated by being rolled around in Artie's wheelchair... with Artie underneath her.  
Santana felt her heart tighten at the sight in front of her. She told herself that it was because she hated losing.

"I'll be right back, guys. I'm just going to go out for a while." Santana said and pointed towards the exit."

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked with a worried look on her face as she raised up from Artie's lap.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." Santana said as she sent a tightlipped smile Brittany's way. Even though Brittany and her team was causing this upset feeling inside of her, it felt like it was because of a totally different reason, not because her team lost the game.  
She didn't feel angry at her team for throwing bad or the other team for throwing good, she felt upset because she hadn't been the one with Brittany in her lap. The one hugging Brittany.  
In her head that sounded extremely ridiculous. How old was she? Three?  
Being upset because you didn't get a hug doesn't make any sense at all. Because just a couple of hours ago, Santana had never even felt Brittany's arms around her.  
But since that moment on her porch, when Brittany had giggled and swooped her off her feet, literally, she couldn't let go of the thought that she wanted to feel that again.  
She wanted Brittany near her, to have her hold her.

There had been times when Santana had imagined to have Brittany hugging her, or even kissing her. Now it had finally happened, even though it hadn't been a real hug, it sure felt like it. Now since Brittany had kind of hugged her and she knew what it felt like, it was like an obsession, a drug that she couldn't get enough of.  
She only needed one small bite of it, and she already knew that she wanted, needed, more.

* * *

She lit her cigarette and took a deep breath of fresh air before putting the smoke up to her mouth, to inhale and feel the calming take over.  
She was thinking hard. About Brittany. How maybe she actually _felt_ something towards the blonde. She knew she liked Brittany in a way that she had never liked anyone before, not a boy or girl, but would that be enough? She still wasn't sure if Brittany liked her.  
If she would just get a sign from Brittany...

"Hey..." a soft voice from behind said. She knew who it was, so she didn't turn around. "You know that I don't like when you do that."

"I can do whatever I want." Santana said and turned around to face a pouting Brittany. "Stop doing that. Stop pouting."

"No. Not until you quit smoking."

"That won't happen."

"Then you know that this..." Brittany said and waved towards her pout, "Will be kept there."

"Fine then." Santana said and turned around. She really couldn't look at Brittany when she looked like someone had killed her cat.

"You're not even going to throw that away?" Brittany said from behind.

"Are you my mother?"

"Does your mother look this hot?" Brittany said in a serious tone.

"Well, uhm..." Santana struggled before inhaling more smoke. "I... no... I mean..."

"It's okay, I was just kidding with you." Brittany said and poked Santana's back. "You really should stop smoking though."

"Maybe one day."

"Why not make that day today?" Brittany whispered as she wrapped her arms around Santana's small waist and hugged her from behind. Brittany inhaled deeply as she placed her head on Santana's shoulder.

"I... uh..."

Now when she had Brittany close again, she couldn't even form sentences.

"Santana, are you alright? You seemed a bit distraught in there."

"I'm okay Britt, really. Don't worry." Santana mumbled, now with a smile on her lips as she felt Brittany tighten her grip around her.

"If you say so. I just wanted to come out here and check up on you."

"That's very nice of you..."

"Yes, I am a very nice person."

"I know you are."

"Can I ask you something?" Brittany whispered and to Santana's displeasure the blonde let go of her.

"Yes?" Santana said and turned around to face the blonde who was standing only inches away. Her blue eyes staring right into her own.

"Before. In there. Where you... jealous?"

"Me? Jealous? Hah!" Santana shouted awkwardly.

"Please, Santana. Be honest with me."

"Why? It doesn't matter."

"It does matter."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not a very good answer."

"But it does matter." Brittany said, clearly getting a little upset.

"Why?" Santana asked again.

"Because!" Brittany groaned. Santana had never heard Brittany groan. Turn-on.

"Fine." Santana huffed. "Maybe I was a little jealous."

"Really?" Brittany tried to hold back a smile, but Santana noticed the little twitch.

"Yes. But only a little."

"Why were you jealous though?"

"Because." Santana teased.

"I've been jealous too, you know." That comment clearly piked Santana's interest.

"Of who?" Santana said. Letting out a yelp in surprise as Brittany yet again enveloped her in a hug.

"Sam." Brittany whispered with her face an inch away from Santana's ear.

"Why were you jealous of him?" Santana whispered back as she felt the butterflies in her stomach take over.

"I just... ughh..." Brittany groaned again and nuzzled her head into Santana's shoulder, inhaling a deep breath of the perfume that was so Santana, mixed with the smoke. "You just do all of this to me and I don't, I just..."

"You're making me feel so confused." Santana blurted out.

"About what?" Brittany said and looked up to face the Latina.

"About this. About me, about who I am, about who I like..." Santana said as she looked away, not being able to hold her gaze with the blonde who was still holding her. "I'm not..." Santana began but hesitated. "I'm not, you know, gay?" she said as she threw her cigarette to the ground, stomping on it.

"I never said you were and I never assumed that. I'm not gay either, you know." Brittany said and laughed awkwardly.

She stiffened. That last sentence almost caused Santana to choke on her own saliva. Brittany was _not_ gay? So she had no shot at all if _maybe_ she was a little gay herself? She had tried to repress her feelings towards the blonde ever since they met for the first time, but she really couldn't deny that there was a certain attraction between them. And she had really thought that Brittany liked her as more than a friend.  
Because.  
Santana just realized that maybe, just maybe, she liked Brittany as more than a friend.

"I mean. I'm still queer!" Brittany almost shouted as she noticed the confusion and the over thinking look that Santana was currently sporting.

"Oh." Santana said, relieved that maybe there was still a chance.

"Yeah, now you know." Brittany whispered as she kept nuzzling her head against Santana's neck.

"Now I know." the Latina mumbled as she looked up at the dark sky. Feeling content with the current situation.

She let out a sudden sigh as she felt Brittany's soft lips against her neck. She weren't sure if it was an accident or if the blonde did it on purpose, but oh, did it feel good...  
She got her answer on whether it was an accident or not next second when she felt Brittany's lips brush against her skin again, this time they stayed on her for longer, she thought she felt Brittany's lips turn into a smile against her skin as she let out another content sigh, her arms tightening around the blonde's body.  
She unconsciously wetted her lips with her tongue as Brittany stopped nuzzling against her neck to raise her head and look her in the eyes.

"Mhm, hello, Santana." Brittany mumbled with hooded eyes as her gaze met Santana's.

"Hi."

"You know, you're incredibly beautiful right now, like this." Brittany said and motioned towards Santana's face. "Like, your lips are parted and your breathing, you just, you look so very kissable right now."

Santana felt very confident all of a sudden. "So, what are you going to do about that?" she said before cocking an eyebrow.

The next second she was pushed hard against the wall behind her, Brittany's body pressed fully against hers, and soft lips already moving against hers.  
Santana quickly kissed back with all she got, her hands began to roam as she felt Brittany's hands move around her back, soon enough landing on her ass. She let out a soft moan as she felt the blonde squeeze her butt the same time as her tongue touched Brittany's for the first time.

"You like that?" Brittany whispered as they took a breather in between kisses.

"Yeah..." Santana whispered back looking directly into blue eyes.

"God..." the blonde said with a low voice before leaning in for yet another lingering kiss. "I've wanted to do this for so long."

"Mhm..." Santana moaned again as she felt Brittany move her hands from her butt to underneath her shirt. Skin on skin contact had never felt this good before, and Brittany was just touching her back.

Santana knew that she had to stop before she lost her mind. This was too fast, but Brittany just felt so good. Better than she imagined, way better actually.  
She hadn't even been on a date with the girl, yet she was ready to throw her wet panties on a fucking parking lot. Not that that would usually stop her. But this was Brittany, and their first time had to be more special than some trashy...  
Her mind once again went blank as she felt Brittany's lips on her neck, sucking and blowing.

"Ba... Britt... God... Stop..." Santana let out in huffs in between deep breaths. "You gotta stop." she said as she got her mind in order.

"Really?" Brittany whispered into Santana's neck before she went back to work, leaving marks over tan skin.

"Really..." Santana whimpered with her eyes closed. Her eyes opened abruptly as Brittany let go of Santana's neck with a loud 'pop'-noise.

"Doesn't seem like you want me to stop." Brittany said and smirked. "But I guess it was just a simple misunderstanding from my part then..."

"Oh..." Santana let out dumbfounded as she scratched her head. "What the hell..." Santana mumbled before she pulled the blonde around and back until their lips crashed. Both of them smiling into the kiss.

"I knew you'd come around." Brittany mumbled against full lips.

"Hey, Britt!" Puck shouted as he walked up behind the blonde, not seeing the smaller Latina in front of her. "Did you see that chick on the other lane? Smokin'!" he didn't get a reply. "Britt!"

Santana let go of Brittany's lips and shouted at her friend who was interrupting their intimate moment. "Oh, bloody hell! Sod off will you you, bastard! I'm trying to get my mack on here!"

"What the hell?" Puck shouted, his eyes widening in surprise as he saw Santana stand in front of Brittany with puffy lips, more puffy than usual that is. "What the hell did you just say? And what are you guys up to?" Puck said while holding back a laugh when saying the last sentence, also trying to wiggle his eyebrow in a seductive way.

"Sod off afores I ends you!"

"Fine, fine!" Puck said and held up his hands in defeat. "Took you one hell of a time Santana." the mohawked boy said as he walked back to their other friends.

Yet again they were alone at the parking lot.  
Brittany was dumfounded, her mouth opening and closing, nothing coming out of it.

"Yes, Britt?" Santana giggled at the blonde in front of her.

"Missy, where did you learn that language?" Brittany said, finally being able to talk.

"Have you heard about '_Misfits_'?"

"The television show?"

"It's so good..." Santana almost moaned out. Not sure if it was because of the quality of the television show, or because Brittany was back with her lips on her neck. Probably the latter.

"God, babe, you speaking like that was so hot."

"Hmm..."

"Want to know something else that's very good?" Brittany whispered seductively as she let go of Santana for a moment, their eyes meeting again.

"Yeah?"

"You, Santana. You're the eight world wonder."


End file.
